reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Eugenics Handbill
Eugenics Handbill is a pamphlet featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. The player can obtain an issue of it by approaching Norris Forsythe, Professor and author of the pamphlet, near the station in Saint Denis. Content "A choice every American citizen must make to preserve the purity of the unadulterated future. A treatise on why whiteness reflects all and is blind to the truth. Dear friend, do you covet? We are told, "Thou shall not covet thy neighbors house or his manservant or his ass." Do you know why you should not covet his ass? It is simple - the ass is a perfect example of the destruction and depravity this country is headed towards lest we face up to the truth. Have you ever met anything as dumb as a mule? A mule is that mongrel offspring of a male donkey, or ass, and a female horse. There is nothing more disturbing than looking out your window and seeing some filthy donkey trying to mount your prize filly. Horses should lie with horses and donkeys with donkeys otherwise the outcome is a catastrophe and all Americans will be dumb as a pack mule. That is the truth of science. The science of Eugenics. Imagine your grandchildren so dumb they are relegated to being a draught animal, carrying massive loads on their backs like servants and defecating where they stand. Natural law forbids mixing species for a reason. Nature shows us what ain't natural. If the good Lord above intended the races to mix he would have told me so. He was very clear about the rules for selling my daughter into slavery or culinary delights. WAKE UP TO THE TRUTH!! The good Lord was original segregationist - he told us not to talk to serpents but instead lie with your own sister and multiply. That worked for the people of Europe and it works today. Take care of your own house and horse and family first before worrying about some foreign people. BE A DIFFERENT BREED, DON'T BE A NEW SPECIES. Would you mate with an alligator? Or a chicken? Of course, you wouldn't. Just as a bear is different than a rooster, so it is true that all men are not created equal. Some are fat, some are slow, some smell something fierce. Can you teach a bear to ride a bicycle? Some have, but you don't want your daughter to marry that bear. Who would want a wild animal in the house ripping everything up in sight, engorging themselves on your wife's cooking and then sleeping through winter? You can be friendly with animals and other races when you see them in the streets, but the rules are very clear about which ones you can eat or mate with. White is white, black is black, both are pure and pure things shouldn't mix - we belong separate and alone, not comingling and carrying on. This is a message of love, not hate. The only thing that can save you is science - eugenics, the scientific study of ourselves. Love yourself more than anyone else and you will be a true patriot. Amen Professor Norris Forsythe" Gallery Eunuchs or Eugenics?.jpg|A part of the handbill Category:Collectible Category:Documents in Redemption 2